


My Love Left Bleeding

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela had lost the love of her life recently. In her pain she decides to let go of everything...





	1. Open heart, open wrist...

A river of blood ran down from her vein dying the warm water in the bathtub. Her blonde hair slowly getting wet as she started to sink into the red water. Tears carried mascara down her face. She thought about her life. So many times she had failed. All those people she couldn't save just nipping at her soul. Everytime she closed her eyes seeing their faces. But one stood out, Fareeha. 

Amelie walked into the house with some groceries. She noticed a knife was missing from the kitchen set. She set the groceries down on the marble countertop and began to look around for it. And where was Angela? 

“Angela? Hey girl are you here?” 

Nothing. She took off her black slip ons that she wore with her white capri's and black blouse with a matching sun hat. She was a bit worried as Angela was here before Amelie left. She started investigating the house. Not in the living room. Or the family bathroom. She made it to the bedroom and noticed the connecting bathroom door was open slightly with a note on it. The note was folded with the words “I'm sorry” on it. Amelie quickly pushed the door open. 

“OH MY GOD, ANGELA!” 

She rushed over to the bathtub. Angela looked up at Amelie with a faint smile. She was weak from blood loss. Amelie began to panic as their eyes met. She could see the missing knife sitting on the side of the tub. 

“Ah... Amelie. I thought you would be gone longer…” Angela mustered up some words. 

“Angela why would you do this? I...I have to get help!” Amelie rushed to get her cell phone in her pocket. Her fingers fumbled over the numbers until she finally dialed 911. “Yes hello!? I um, my friend has cut her wrists, please hurry!” 

Angela just sat there looking at Amelie. Amelie grabbed some towels to slow the bleeding. She picked her friend up to tie the towels around her wrists. Angela was too weak to struggle. Amelie was trying to keep it together while tears still fell. The towels now around the wounds allowed Angela to lay back in the tub. 

“Angela what were you thinking?!” 

Angela just gave a blank stare. “I'm no good…”

“That's ridiculous! I understand you miss Fareeha but there's no reason for you to do this.”

“I'm sorry Amelie. I just miss her so much and this way I can't lose anyone else.” 

“I know you do but…” Amelie trying to argue. 

“So many people have died and I couldn't do a single thing to save them. And besides, now you won't have to look after me anymore.”

“That's not your fault. You did your best! And look after you?! You're my best friend! I would do anything for you...” Amelie was her best friend since they were both kids and she had been in love with Angela from childhood. 

Angela mustered a smile that quickly faded. Her naked body was turning pale and her lips blue. Amelie heard the front door open. It was the EMTs. 

“I'm here in the bedroom!” Amelie shouted. 

She turned her attention back to Angela. Her eyes were closed and her body was lifeless. Amelie dropped to the floor unable to control her emotions. The EMTs came in and put her on a stretcher and then they were gone. Amelie was broken and left sobbing…

“You stupid girl...I'm in love with you…”

 

As the ambulance carried her to the hospital she the EMTs tried to resuscitate her. Angela opened her eyes but she wasn't in the ambulance. She was floating in a dark sky without stars or the moon. Where was she? Angela was confused yet content without fear.   
“Ah, my angel. You came to see me!” A voice said behind her. 

Angela turned around and was stunned. It was Fareeha! It was really her. She was cloaked in white and her dark hair glowed. Fareeha flew over to grasp Angela in her arms. Angela began to smile so big with her head resting on Fareeha’s chest. Fareeha let her go to get a good look at her. She noticed the wounds on her wrists. 

“Now, why did you try to kill yourself?” Fareeha asked knowing the answer. 

“I...I just couldn't bare to be without you. I was all alone and I just missed you so much.” Angela replied.

“I love you my dear Angela but you were never alone. You had Amelie and she was there for you.”

Fareeha leaned in and gave a tender kiss. She slowly started to float away. Angela reached out to her but couldn't grab her hand. 

“No…NOOOO! I can't lose you again!!” Angela screamed.

“My dear angel, it's not your time to die. I'll be here when it is your time but for now you have to go back and live. And Angela...Amelie loves you…”

Fareeha faded into the darkness. It was silent for the moment. Angela couldn't see anything but darkness. 

BEEP…

BEEP…...

BEEP BEEP….

She began to fall. Racing downward with the darkness becoming light. This light was warm and engulfed her body. Angela lost consciousness and fell back to earth. Landing into her body the heart rate monitor started to beep again

BEEP…

BEEP…

BEEPBEEPBEEP...


	2. Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is depressed and fighting with her own emotions while Amelie takes care of her. Fareeha visits Angela again in the Iris at night.

Angela's eyes opened. She was in the hospital bed and the heart rate monitor was stable. How was she alive having lost so much blood? She looked over at the bedside chair and Amelie was asleep with her head resting on the bed. Angela smiled and put her hand on Amelie's head petting her hair. Amelie opened her eyes to see Angela there awake. She thought she was dreaming before her head sprung up. 

“Angela?! You're awake! Oh my gosh you really scared me you know that?!” Amelie said as she threw herself out of her chair to start pacing. 

“I know.”

“No, that was so stupid. Don't you know I care about you?!”

“I know.”

“You stupid girl, if...if anything happened to you. I'd…” Amelie tripped on her words. 

“Yes I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.” Angela replied in repetition. You could see she was still weak from the blood lose. 

Amelie moved closer to her. She grabbed Angela's hands. Angela looked up at Amelie staring at each other. Amelie bit her lip because she was afraid to tell her how she felt. Angela knew what was coming. 

“Say it.” Angela said

“Angela...I can't lose you. And the truth is...I'm in love with you. If you died then I would die with you.”

“I already know.” Angela replied. 

“What...was I so obvious? How long have you known?” Amelie said confused. 

“I...I think I died for a moment. I saw Fareeha and she held me and kissed me but it felt so real. She told me that you were in love with me and that it wasn't my time to die.”

Amelie didn't know what to say. Angela knew her biggest secret. Afraid to find out if Angela could ever love her just the same she dodged the situation. 

“Let's talk about this another time. For now you need to rest.”

Angela could barely move she was so weak. She tried to sit up more but couldn't muster any more strength. 

“Gosh I'm so terrible. I'm so weak from blood loss. And how long was I out for? One day? Two?”

“Umm Angela...it's actually been a month.” Amelie said hesitantly.

Angela was at a loss for words. An entire month went by? The time she spent with Fareeha was but a moment and yet a month went by. She threw the covers off to see her body. To her surprise she had almost no muscle mass. Angela looked back at Amelie who was trying to keep it together herself. 

“An entire month? Wow. I don't even know what to say.” Angela whispered.

“Yeah. I stayed with you the whole time. I was just hoping that you'd come back to me...I mean...sorry nevermind.” Amelie said before turning away. 

Amelie walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let some light in. Angela's eyes followed her. Amelie turned back to Angela giving a small smirk. 

“You waited with me the whole time? Everyday?”

Amelie nodded her head in reply. Angela could only smile. She didn't realize how much Amelie cared and obviously loved her. And for a moment everything was okay. A doctor came to the room holding a chart.

“Ah Miss Angela. I see you're finally awake. I'm sure your friend has filled you in on some of the details. We need to put you on physical therapy but for now takes these meds and get some rest okay?” The doctor instructed.

Angela agreed and took the medicine. The doctor went on his way and Angela slowly passed out. Amelie stayed by her side still. 

 

Angela opened her eyes to the darkness again. She floated there in the dark sky looking for Fareeha. She flew about for a few minutes taking in this freedom. 

“Fareeha!” Angela called.

Fareeha appeared from the darkness cloaked in white. She embraced Angela and held her. Angela teared up a little. Fareeha noticed and wiped them away. 

“Silly girl, your eyes are waterfalls. Let them be dry my love.”

“Please don't make me leave again. I missed you.”

“I know love but I can't keep you. You have to make the choice to stay or not. No matter how much I wish you here forever in my arms.”

“You were right about Amelie. She's in love with me.” Angela said with stress in her voice. 

Fareeha pushed her back slightly. “Does this bother you? Or maybe you love her too.” 

Angela pulled away and took a short breath. “no...I don't know. She really cares about me and now that think of it, at every turn she was there. I'm just so confused.”

“I understand. Just know that I'll be waiting here no matter what. But for now it's time for you to go.” 

Fareeha kissed her and faded back into darkness. Angela began to fall back into existence until there was only light surrounding her. 

A few days had passed and Amelie was taking care of Angela at her home. Angela was in a wheelchair as she hadn't fully recovered yet. Angela was at the dinner table with Amelie. Her wheelchair in tow she had some chicken noodle soup that Amelie had made for her. Amelie sat next to her to help Angela with anything she needed. 

“This soup is delicious. You are too good to me Amelie.” Angela said between spoonfuls.

“Ah stop. It's a new recipe and besides, only the best for you.”

Angela smiled and giggled a bit. Amelie was happy. They both had forgotten all the things that happened for now. This dinner was nice and it's the first happy thing to happen to them both in a long while. 

Amelie put her spoon down and gave a serious look. 

“Angela, I love you.”

Angela put her spoon down to give her attention to Amelie. She started to speak but Amelie interrupted.

“You don't have to say it back or feel the same way but I just want you to know that I love you and I'd die without you.”

Angela grabbed Amelie's hand to hold it. She smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. 

“I know you do and I think I love you too but I'll end up hurting you and I can't bare that. You are all I have left and for that, thank you.”

They continued to eat until they couldn't eat anymore. Amelie cleaned up and put Angela to bed. 

“Good night Angela.”

“Good night Amelie…”


	3. Deep Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is caught between her depression and the happiness that could be. Fareeha visits again but this time is different.

Angela drifted back into the dark sky again. This time Fareeha was waiting for her. Fareeha was somehow different. Fareeha reached out for Angela's hands. She held Angela's hands intertwined with her own. There was an aura about Fareeha as if she wasn't at peace anymore. 

“Fareeha is everything alright?”

“Yes quite. I've missed you my love.”

“I've missed you too.”

“Have you decided? About Amelie I mean.”

Angela shook her head. “No not yet.”

Fareeha looked stressed. Angela could tell something was wrong. Her demeanor was off and it broke the calm Angela had before. 

“Please tell me what's wrong.”

Fareeha looked at her as if looking into her very soul. Their eyes locked and hearts beating in tandem. 

“Look I know I told you that I would wait here for you for eternity but the truth is...very soon the Iris will send my away. Unless you die by tomorrow's end we will never be together again.” Fareeha said hiding her emotions.

Angela didn't know what to say or do. She loved Fareeha but she also loves Amelie. Angela was distraught and couldn't accept this. How could she choose?

“Go back now. You must decide by tomorrow's end. I wish it was you and I for ever but I understand if you choose her.”

Fareeha pushed her back and Angela fell to earth joining her body once more. 

“Good morning sleepy head!” Amelie waking her up.

“Ugh good morning…” Angela covered her eyes to block the sun. 

“Come on now. I've got breakfast on the stove.”

Amelie got her out of bed and pushed her to the table where two white glass plates laid there. Amelie finished the food and set the table. She brought some eggs and bacon over filling Angela's plate first then her own. Amelie set the pan down in the sink and joined her love. 

“How was your sleep Angela?”

“It was...fine.” Angela replied not wanting to look her in the eye. 

“I had a hard time sleeping myself. You made me so happy when you said you love me and I just like can't even right now!” Amelie said with a big smile. 

Angela couldn't think of anything but what Fareeha had said to her. She was deeply saddened by the fact that she could lose Fareeha but also she could lose Amelie. The answer wasn't clear and she didn't know how to proceed. 

“Are you even listening? You need to eat before your food gets cold.” Amelie taunted. 

“Yes I'm sorry.” Angela replied then picked up her fork and finished eating. Amelie cleaned the table and they were off to bed. Amelie got Angela settled in and left the room for her own. Amelie's head hit the pillow and she was out.

Amelie opened her eyes. She was floating in the dark sky. This was new to her. She heard something behind her so she turned around. It was Fareeha floating in front of her.

“Fareeha?!”

“Hello Amelie.” Fareeha replied.

“How are you here? And what I'd this place?” Amelie inquired. 

Fareeha grinned and started to explain. “This is the Iris, the afterlife. We are in something like limbo. However we don't have long. I'm going to be taken soon and I believe Angela might try to kill herself again. Please try to stop her.”

“How do you know this?”

“I've brought her here a few times to calm her but I may have made things worse. You have keep her safe for me.”

Amelie nodded. She was trying to understand what was going on but she knew one thing: if this is real then she had to protect Angela.

“You have my word. I'll keep her safe.”Amelie answered.

Fareeha was glad. She flew over to Amelie and put her right hand on Amelie's shoulder. “And Amelie...I know you love her. The thing is, she is afraid to admit she loves you too.”

Amelie was shocked by how forward Fareeha was. Fareeha pushed her back down to existence. Fareeha smiled as Amelie drifted back. 

as Amelie departed "One more thing, how did I get here?" She wondered. 

"I was able to pull you here because of Angela. We are connected by her love for us."

The next morning Amelie got Angela up and pushed her to the living room so she could watch TV. Amelie went on to take a shower. Angela however was still lost in her thoughts. Fareeha was her first love. Angela thought of herself as a screw up at this point. A mess. Fareeha loved her though and nothing else mattered when she was alive. Amelie on the other hand was her childhood friend. Amelie was there through thick and thin. Both of these women loved Angela and she loved them both. She was getting into her own head again. Depression set in again and her happiness began to falter.

“I'm such a burden on everyone aren't I?” Angela said aloud to herself. “All I do is hurt the people around me and they just take care of me. Always helping me. I'm no good…”

She began to get sadder by the minute. Maybe she should just kill herself she thought. At least then she wouldn't burden Amelie anymore and Fareeha could rest forever in the Iris. Angela rolled her wheelchair into the kitchen and over to the countertop. She began to cry as she picked up the knife. Angela looked at her reflection in the blade and brought it to her wrist. 

“What are you doing?” Amelie asked aggressively.

Angela turned around and Amelie stood there with a towel around herself. She was angry but more than that. She was heartbroken at this sight. 

“Amelie. I'm so sorry but this is for the best. I'm no good and I won't burden you anymore. I love you so much it hurts and I love her so much. I won't hurt you anymore.” Angela said trying to keep her tears from her eyes. 

Fareehas words echoed in Amelie's head. She rushed over to grab a knife and put it on her wrist. Angela's eyes widened at this sight. 

“Amelie what are you doing?!”

“If you do this then I will too.”

“Why would you do this? You can't!” 

“You have to let go Angela. Let go of your depression and you have to let go of Fareeha. And besides, I told you before, I love you and without you in my life, there is no living.”

Angela hesitated...


	4. Blood Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela chooses to either to stay with Amelie or be with Fareeha in the Iris.
> 
> READERS CHOICE!

(Choose Amelie)

Amelie looked directly into Angela's eyes. Angela was nervous. What if Amelie was serious? Her heart was beating out of her chest. 

“You know I'll do it don't you?” Amelie addressed.

“Amelie please don't do this. I'm broken, useless. I can't be fixed…” Angela replied. 

“Look, you can wallow in your depression or you can let go. The choice has always been yours.” 

“I'm not.”

“You are!”

“Amelie I can't lose you too. Please just let me go.”

“No I love you and I won't let you harm yourself this way. You think I'm bluffing?” Amelie said taking the knife and cutting herself just slightly. 

“Amelie no!!” Angela screamed dropping her knife. 

Her heart broke at the thought of losing Amelie. She sat there trembling in her wheelchair. Amelie watched in pain but remained firm. A bit of blood now dripping to the floor Angela began to speak.

“You mean so much to me but how can you love me when I've done so much harm and I've put you through so much?”

Amelie lowered the knife and replied. “Silly girl, I don't care where you've been and I don't care what you've done or how many times you failed. I was there and I know and I carry no blame for you. I love you and even though you may never admit you love me, I'll always be there to help you.”

Angela needed those words. She had been wallowing in sadness for so long. This feeling in her heart was the same she had with Fareeha. It was time to let go she thought. Angela looked at Amelie and the gates of her eyes poured waterfalls.

“Amelie, I had forgotten what it was like to feel hope and I was afraid to admit it to myself that I could love again. Hold me please.”

Amelie threw her knife and ran to hold Angela. Amelie was starting to lose it. Tears now falling from both of them. 

“I love you Amelie! I truly do. Please accept this broken heart.”

“Oh silly girl, even the coldest heart can be brought back to life. And Angela, I spoke with Fareeha and she said gave us her blessing.”

Angela's eyes lit up in relief. She leaned up and they kissed deeply. Angela had let go of all of her pain. She loved Amelie and she was safe now. 

Angela smiled at Amelie and laughed. “Thank you…”

Fareeha watched on from the Iris. She could rest now. Angela was now able to move on and Amelie fulfilled her promise. 

“Thank you Amelie I can rest now. Goodbye Angela, I love you.” Fareeha drifted up into eternity. She was free now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Choose Fareeha)

“I love you but I'm sorry…” she took the knife and drove it into her wrist. 

Following suit Amelie sliced her own wrists. They fell to the floor bleeding all over. Amelie crawled over to Angela to hold her hand. 

“You leave my love left bleeding…” Amelie whispered trying to remain conscious. 

“I’m sorry...” Angela spoke before everything went dark. 

 

They both entered the dark sky. Angela knew this place well and as soon as she settled Fareeha appeared. 

“Ah my sweet Angela. You have arrived but you are not alone. You brought Amelie with you?”

“Yes…She saw me cut my wrists and took her own life just to stay with me.” Angela said. 

“I’m sorry Fareeha. I tried to stop her.” Amelie said with remorse.

“It's okay Amelie. Thank you, I know you tried.” Fareeha addressed Amelie. She turned her attention to Angela. “ My dear Angela, this isn't what I wanted for you but I can't say I'm sad to be with you again.”

Angela was stuck between happiness and sadness. She was with Fareeha again and this time forever. However her dear friend was now dead as well. She smiled at Fareeha and then turned to Amelie. 

“Amelie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this.” Angela said.

“You knew what would happen if you used that knife. You killed me…” Amelie called her out. 

Angela teared up. Amelie was right and she knew it. 

“I know...I'm so sorry. I just...love her so much.” Angela admitted. 

“I loved you till the very end Angela and it's the reason I'm here now...but I understand. You love her and you'd do anything to be with her. Now go. Leave me here to be.”

Angela flew over to Amelie and gave her a hug. “Thank you.” Angela said.

Amelie nodded and spoke. “ Now get going.”

Amelie pushed her away and began to fly away from the two. Angela waved goodbye and then turned back to Fareeha.

A single tear escaped Amelie's eye. She lipped “I love you” and began to drift up until she was engulfed in white. 

“Goodbye Amelie... “ Angela whispered. 

Angela turned to Fareeha and flew over. Angela as if jumping in her arms began to cry tears of joy. 

“Fareeha, my love I'm very sor.”

Fareeha cut her off with a passionate kiss. 

“Silly girl, I love you. Keep your apologies. Tonight is the beginning of forever and I don't want to waste a single second of loving you.”

Angela was glad to hear those words. She leaned in for another kiss. The light engulfed them as the kissed and the Iris welcomed them together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear I don't condone suicide. If you feel depressed or upset and feel like commiting suicide then please get help and if you need to talk to someone you can join my discord server and just ask.
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva


End file.
